


The Daily Prophet

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Jamie and Scorpius' picture is on the front page.





	The Daily Prophet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Yule fest

Harry drops the Daily Prophet on the kitchen table. His children, who for some inexplicable reason are all here for breakfast even though they don't live here, feign ignorance, although a photo of Jamie and Scorpius covers a quarter of the front page. "You couldn't wait, could you?"

Albus sniggers. "And miss the headlines? Yule Fest Surprise. Christmas Miracle. I'm waiting for Wizards' Wands and Wants to cream their pants over their new gay supercouple."

"I'm buying fifty copies and giving them out as presents," Lily says, trying not to laugh. 

Albus shakes his head. "Nah, we should get them to sign them and sell them. We'll make a fortune."

Lily thinks for a moment and then nods. "Fine, we sell fifty and we give away fifty. It's a good compromise."

"Jamie," Harry says and his children shut up, looking at his brother.

"We could have waited, but we didn't want to." He speaks quietly, looking at the coffee mug instead of his parents. 

"It's been a month," Harry says in that fatherly tone they have all heard when they have screwed up. "You could split up in another month. For once in your life, couldn't you be patient and see if it was worth it?"

Jamie raises his eyes. He looks at his mother first and then turns to his father. "It's worth it. _He_ is worth it. I know my track record isn't great and you're right to worry, but Scorpius is different. I'm not ten like Mum was. I'm twenty-three and I know this is sudden, but I love him, Dad. You wanted me to talk to you, so here's me talking. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I know it's only a month, I know shit can and will happen, but I also know that when anything happens, good or bad, big or small, my first thought is 'what would Scorpius think?' or 'I should tell Scorpius about this'. I wake up and think of him. I go to sleep and think of him. I play Quidditch and think of him."

"You're really serious." Albus sounds shocked, despite having teased him about being whipped.

Jamie nods. "I want to marry him. I know how crazy-"

"It's not crazy," Ginny says, softly. "When it's the right one, you don't need years or even months to know. If Scorpius is who you want, then it's fine. We've dealt with a lot worse press and this is happy news." She goes around the table and leans down to wrap her arms around him. "I'm happy for you, love. No fame or money can ever give you the happiness that finding the right person and having a family can. Quidditch is great, but a spouse you love is amazing." She cups his cheeks and kisses his forehead before letting go. "And children? No career is worth my children. You once asked if I wanted to give up Quidditch for you, and yes, I did. I love you more than life itself, even more than your dad," she stage-whispers. "Don't worry about the article and enjoy your life with Scorpius. Isn't it right, Harry?"

Harry looks at her and smiles. "What else do you expect me to say after that speech?" He lets out a deep breath and then turns to Jamie. "My son wants to marry Draco Malfoy's son. I guess it is a Christmas miracle."


End file.
